


Breznick whatnots written at 2-3 AM

by Multifandotakugirl



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Breznick, CLAIRGAN, Clairgan Breznick, F/F, Gay, I just really love Morgan, I love Lea but I'm not sure if she's gonna come in soon, I suck at writing, Lesbian Character, They're just so gay for each other, idk - Freeform, oh right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/pseuds/Multifandotakugirl
Summary: UH, I absolutely love Morgan an Breznick and so I wanted to I don't know, just kinda write stuff. There's not a lot of Breznick content and I wanted to add onto that.
Relationships: Alex Park & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne & Morgan Reznick, Claire Browne/Morgan Reznick
Comments: 66
Kudos: 40





	1. This Is Going Well

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flirting Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763290) by creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com. 
  * Inspired by [Flirting Prompts list](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763299) by Poetrcy?. 
  * Inspired by [List of Flirt Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763302) by Creative Prompts for Writing. 
  * Inspired by [List of dialogue prompts; Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763308) by The Modern Typewriter. 
  * Inspired by [Other List of Flirt Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/763311) by Promptly writing ideas. 
  * Inspired by [In which Kitty Wilde, is no other then Freaking Morgan Reznick!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219990) by [Nadiahilkerfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan). 



> Hope you enjoy!

Neither really expected it.

Of course they didn't. It was a fact.

Claire didn't like Morgan and that was fine because Morgan didn't like Claire either.

Morgan was rude and inconsiderate and selfish and uncaring and... beautiful and smart and damaged…

So neither expected that they would be doing this right now.

That Morgan would be in a nightclub, pressing Claire against the brick wall

But Morgan was the only one who was surprised. Because Claire had planned this

Morgan had Claire pinned against the brick wall, in her leather jacket that Morgan hadn't worn in a while.

Claire would be lying if she said that it didn't turn her on.

It did.

"Is he gone?" Morgan asked, looking around for the drunk and jealous ex that didn't really exist.

Truth was, Claire was drunk, and she was getting very wet, staring at Morgan in that leather jacket, with her pretty face-- that damned pretty face.

"No, he's still there" Claire lied.

Because in reality, she just really really wanted to have Morgan stay there, pinning her, her face practically buried at Claire's neck to make it believable, her lips grazing Claire's skin every so often.

And Claire can feel her skin as well, because her head is also at Morgan's shoulder, to 'hide' her face.

"You know what, I can just tell him to fuck off-" Morgan moved away from Claire and Claire grabbed her hand.

She stared at their hands.

Morgan raised her eyebrows.

"I… I don't want to cause a scene, Morgan" She lied.

There was no one to cause a scene with.

"Just hide me" _Just press your body against mine_

Morgan rolled her eyes, she sighed, but she moved to 'hide' Claire again.

After a few minutes. Morgan lifted her head from Claire's neck and she turned her head to scan the area behind them.

"Just tell me what he looks like, is he go-"

In an urge, Claire placed a hand on Morgan's cheek and turned her towards Claire, and Claire smashed their lips together.

Morgan was surprised, her eyes widened, and she separated from Claire, stumbling backwards.

"Claire" She said, as if it was a warning, or was it a scolding? It was hard to tell.

Claire looked at Morgan, saying no words of apologizing, just staring at her, challenging her.

"Kiss me," Claire says, finally and Morgan gawks at her.

"Kiss me, he's coming over"

Morgan looked behind her, and by great luck and stroke of fate, there was a guy walking over to them, or just their direction

Claire doesn't know who he is, she can't really see his face either so Morgan probably can't, but she's grateful. 

Because...

Because, Morgan steps towards her in a quick motion, takes her chin and tilts it upwards, then she presses their lips together.

Morgan's lips were soft, and highly addicting. Claire pushed her tongue past Morgan's and she kissed hard, attempting to take control of the kiss because one thing she knew-- that everyone who knew Morgan, knew about Morgan, was that Morgan was competitive. Very

And Claire thought that it probably applied to her sexual life as well.

She was right.

Morgan pushed her tongue against Claire's and, despite the fact that Claire _did_ try to keep fighting for control. It was no shocker that Morgan quickly won.

But in her own way, it was Claire who had won.

Because Morgan tasted like strawberries and raspberries, which Claire guessed was the last thing that Morgan ate, and her lips tasted like honey.

And everything tasted like how Claire thought it would.

Which was weird cause Claire definitely hadn't thought about this, she doesn't think.

The different tastes of Morgan just seemed very much like Morgan.

She tangled her fingers into Morgan's hair, letting out a moan, because Morgan was the best kisser she had ever known.

Not all those guys that she hooked up with, or Jared, or the guy she lost her virginity to.

Morgan.

Morgan was fast, thorough and rough, just like her, but she also slowed down somehow, in a balanced way, and she was considerate and soft. Like… 

Morgan was like… Harsh but gentle. It was a weird thing, a weird feeling but it was a good weird thing.

They had to separate due to lack of air, and Claire looked up at Morgan, whose hand was now going back down, releasing her chin-- not that Claire looked down afterwards, anyway.

"Where'd you learn to kiss like that?" She asked, her words coming out through a light pant.

Morgan looked at her incredulously, but she still answered, "Experience" She noticed Morgan licking her lips and suddenly, her mouth felt dry.

"Let's leave" She stated.

Morgan turned to Claire quickly, still with that raised eyebrow. "Alright" She said, then the familiar Morgan she knew of, with the snarky comments, "It was about time"

"But…" Claire said, going back on her words, cause she wanted to stay like this, a little longer before "He…"

Morgan raised a brow, her lips pursed at her.

"Check to see if he's not gone" Morgan suggested.

Claire looked past her shoulder, looking for a non-existent guy and she nodded. "He's not here"

Morgan nodded and they made their way to the crowd.

"Can you drive me to my apartment? I'll give you the address" Claire said

“Yeah, sure” Morgan agrees

_This is going well_ , Claire thinks

And she thinks it again at night when she’s writhing, begging and moaning under Morgan. Who is just perfect and she regrets not thinking of this sooner

She thinks it again when they start dating

And she thinks it all again when they’re finally standing in front of a priest in wedding gowns and it really is

This Is Going Well: The End… For now


	2. Bows and Arrows in a Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I was trying to go for but uh... I wrote this in like 3-4 AM time and it's a lot longer. There's kids.
> 
> It's pretty much crack but oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Claire wasn’t sure why she was still following.

  


It had been a long 15 minute walk, Morgan had forgotten this note that she had told Claire was something she needed for a task tomorrow. She didn’t know what it was but Morgan made it seem like it was important, and so Claire thought it was important and that’s why she quickly ran out after Morgan-- but Morgan was ahead, and she was annoyingly fast and in shape and taking routes that Claire didn’t know. She didn’t know why Morgan wasn’t taking her car but she didn’t question it-- kinda.

  


She just wasn’t sure what to question about it.

  


And 15 minutes later, Claire had officially started stalking  _ the  _ Morgan Reznick, who had a gun and had already dealt with stalkers before.

  


Maybe Morgan had realized somebody was following her and was just taking a detour to lead Claire into an alley.

  


Well, Morgan didn’t know it was Claire, so in Morgan's terms-- lead the creep into an Alley

  


Soon enough, after about 10 more minutes of excruciating walking, Morgan stopped.

  


Claire stopped too.

  


She didn’t know why she stopped but she did

  


Morgan turned to the tree by her side, walked a few steps backwards

  


Claire watched on with interest

  


Then, at least from where Claire stood, it seemed like Morgan was nodding to herself.

  


Morgan walked to the tree that was now beside her, and she pulled out freakin BOW and ARROWS!!

  


Claire knew that Morgan liked Archery but from what she remembered, and all those talks on Tinder, and in the lockers all those nights and mornings

  


Morgan had given up on Archery to ‘grow up’, though that didn’t seem like a valid reason to give up something she so clearly liked-- or loved, loved was a better word for it. 

  


Morgan loved Archery

  


But Morgan had also given up Archery.

  


Did she do this often? Walk for about 25 minutes to this tree and get her bows and arrow, and what? Practice secretly??

  


Before she realized it, Morgan had already started walking again and Claire remembered that she had something to give to Morgan. She had already walked 25 minutes to a place she didn’t know. She wasn’t just going to stop and give up now

  


And it didn’t help that she had already forgotten the way back. Morgan took a lot of turns and such.

  


Claire followed Morgan further and Morgan stopped-- actually stopped, at a park.

  


There were children... that seemed to be waiting for her. All sat in a circle.

  


“An!” The kids cheered, jumping up, running to her and jumping on her. Just ignoring the Bow and arrow that she had strapped up onto her back.

  


Morgan let out a chuckle that Claire hadn’t ever heard before. Back at the hospital, Morgan had only ever chuckled in amusement, mockery or when she was laughing at some sort of unfortunate thing, but this chuckle wasn’t any of those types of chuckle

  


It was a chuckle, like one from a big sister’s?

  
Wait-- wait, back onto more important things. Why did the kids call her ‘Anne?”

  


“It’s not safe to jump at me like that. You could hurt your eyes and I don’t want to perform an enucleation surgery” (Removal of the eye, I think…? I might be wrong. Feel free to correct me if I am)

  


“You’re speaking gibberish again” Said a boy

  


It was a miracle that Claire could even hear them from where she was, they didn’t seem to be yelling. She guessed that it was probably because everything else was so silent that their voices just seemed to stand out.

  


“It’s not gibberish.”

  


“Enucleation is a made up word”   
  


Morgan stared at the little boy, and she gasped-- fake gasped. “Is not!” She said, like she was truly appalled at his words.

  


“Is” the boy said, nodding like he was the one who knew better.

  


Morgan quickly discarded her bow and arrow efficiently and grabbed the little boy, lifting him then moving him towards two girls, a redheaded girl in blue overalls and a grey shirt and a brunette in a Pink to purple to Blue (The Bisexual flag in shirt form) and a blue denim jacket and a kinda mismatched skirt.

  


“Hold him” Morgan instructed and Zach started to struggle.

  


“That’s unfair” Zach screamed

  


It warmed Claire's heart to be seeing this. She walked a few steps closer-- more than a few steps closer. She was still hidden, behind the many trees but she could actually really hear them now without straining (though she didn't know she had been straining)

  


Who knew that  _ the  _ ‘heartless’ Morgan Reznick had a soft side for children

  


Morgan turned and was given a feather by a blonde girl with pigtails in a floral dress.

  


Morgan started to tickle the boy with the feather.

  


He squirmed, howling with laughter. Kicking and screaming “I will never give in!" while the kids gathered around them- partially blocking Claire’s view of the scene -and just watching, cheering on Morgan or the two girls holding Zach back

  


“Take it back, Zach” Morgan warned. “We all know you’re not going to get out of CC'$ grip and Mack is no different” She teased 

  


Zach howled with laughter, but he knew when to give-- and he felt like he was dying here, with how hard he was laughing. So in between breaths, he surrendered. “Fine, fine. I take it back. You win… for -- for now”

  


Morgan nodded, shrugging. “I still win,” She taunted. “Now, who wants to play first?” She said

  


Everybody raised their hands and Morgan outstretched her hand and the same blonde girl in the floral dress brought the bow and arrow to her hands

  


“Thank you, Stasey,” She said. “Line!”

  


Everybody scrambled to form a line, trying to get to the top of the line as they formed and trying to form the line fast but also get into the line late so they could go to the top of the line but eventually, the person at the end of the line was Zach and at the lead, was CC, herself.

  


“NO FAIR! Merida’s always first in line” a kid said, a boy with a red glittery hat that oddly looked like the type that milk men wore in the 90’s or 80’s and grey overalls with a blue shirt

  


“Hey! I told you to stop calling me Merida!” CC yelled “Just because I have red hair and I can beat your asss…cending” the girl said, almost about to say ‘Ass’ but it seemed like she remembered Morgan was there “Does  _ not _ mean I’m a princess of any kind. It’s insulting-- Milkman”

  


He gasped, “You did not just say that!”

  


“Oh, but I did!” She said. CC had spunk and sass

  


“I was complimenting you! Merida is like a super cool princess, she’s my favourite” He replied

  


Morgan just watched on and Claire looked on and saw that Mackie and her were in a silent conversation, mouthing words. Claire could only see what Mackie was mouthing.

  


‘He totally likes her’, ‘We’re like the only people that see it’, and ‘Can you stop their argument? I want to actually play now’

  


Morgan stood up straight and snapped her finger.

  


“Hey, no fighting. Let’s just start” She said.

  


The boy huffed but accepted it and so did CC, who wore a Morgan-like triumphant smirk.

  


And apparently, Play for them was Morgan letting them use HER BOW AND REAL ARROWS. That was a definite not safe thing to be doing. What was Morgan thinking?!

  


Then, as Claire watched on- like a creep, she mused- the kids were good at it. They pulled the bowstring easily, and they focused well, they knew their way around a bow and they would fire the arrow at the tree that Zach was behind.

  


Most hit the tree but some fired their arrow and it wouldn’t reach. Then they would groan and whine about it being hard but still want to try again.

  


Zach would move from his spot behind the tree, fetch the arrow and walk all the semi-short distance and give them the arrow then move behind the tree again.

  


It was like a well practiced routine.

  


Claire walked forwards and she almost screamed when she felt a light tug on the hem of her shirt.

  


It was CC-- but, wasn’t she just at the line?

  


“You should stop hiding behind the tree,” CC said, nodding while her lips were pursed. “It’s really creepy. Are you her stalker?” She asked, nonchalantly.

  


“What?! No-- I, I just had something to give her and I couldn’t catch up with her”

  


“That sounds like an excuse.”

  


“It’s not-- I, I-”

  


“What were you going to give to her, Stalker?”

  


“I… Uh, she had this really important paper and she forgot it”   
  
CC paused, and she looked at her with disbelief. “That’s a really bad lie, stalker”

  


“I’m not-- I wouldn’t stalk anyone”

  


“That’s what stalkers would say”

  


“I--” Claire chuckled “what?” 

  


“Yeah, anyways. You’re about to slip”

  


Claire furrowed her eyebrows together. “No, I’m n- aHHH!” The ground under her slipped downwards and she did in fact slip. She slipped all the way down the steep hill downwards and caught the attention of everybody at the park.

  


She really wasn’t that far from them

  


CC slid down, in a more dignified way, and she giggled.

  


“An! I found your stalker!” She yelled

  


Morgan turned her head, and she stared-- for an uncomfortably long time.

  


“Claire?” She asked “What the hell are you doing here?”

  


“Oh, I uh” Claire stood up, dusting the dirt that was undoubtedly sticking to her clothes “I… know somebody here…?”

  


* * *

  


  


“So you followed me in all my 25 minutes of walking to hand me my note instead of just… sending me a text telling me I had forgotten it? Or anything that a normal human being would do? Like… stop following me after 5 minutes?” Morgan said, ridiculing Claire as if she didn’t already feel ridiculous

  


“Well, I- I didn’t. I wasn’t really-”

  


“What you did is stalking and you better not say anything about what you saw here tonight” Morgan scolded

  


“But why not?” Claire asked “I mean, you’re nice with these kids and I think it would really help your image if people knew you could actually be nice”   
  


“I don’t need people to know about this nor do I need to be nice.”

  


Claire stared at her and she sighed, knowing this would be a pointless argument. “Okay, fine. Who are these kids?” She asked, moving onto another topic

  


Morgan knew this was only one part of the answer that Claire was going for but she said it anyway. Because she didn’t really know the first part, she wasn’t really sure that she could actually call them her ‘students’ so she settled for introducing them by their names “well, that’s Rebecca or CC, and Mackie whose actual name is Mackenna, and Anastasia A.K.A Stasey. There’s Zach. Then there’s Sam, Puck, Finn, Artie and Ryder. The girls over there are Emily otherwise known as Millie, Mona, but we call her Mo, Hanna is called Han, Spencer who is known as Penny for more than one reason, Melissa or Lisa. ‘Cause the girls wanted their own nickname after they gave me mine” Morgan elaborated

  


“Right.. So they know you as Anne?”

  


“Yeah, An”

  


“When have you been teaching them Archery? I thought you gave that up”

  


“I did, but sometimes-- I came here to practice secretly, and they would always be there. At first, they were bothering me. I couldn’t focus and sometimes they would throw a ball over and my arrows would hit the ball instead of the mark on the tree”

  


Claire glanced over and saw the mark that she didn’t see before because of how far away she was before.

  


“Oh”

  


“Yeah, and then they wanted to learn how to use the arrow too cause they thought I looked really cool and I told them that you know, I-- I just said the truth”

  


Mackie, who had been listening in-- because she one hundred percent believed that the two were dating and wanted to hear what was being said, gasped at how much An was downplaying this.

  


“You told us, everyone who gathered around you that we were too weak and too small and that you would be surprised if we could even lift the bow. You made Zach, Stasey and Artie cry”

  


Claire gasped and Morgan scoffed, waving her hand to dismiss what Mackie had said. “Well, you were annoying back then”

  


Mackie huffed, but smiled at the unmentioned ‘You’re not annoying now’ that Morgan didn’t have to say

  


“Anyways… CC started doing push ups with Mackie and Stasey, they were awful at it but they got everyone to start doing push ups too and then they came back to me like three weeks later, bragging about how they were stronger. They were really persistent and so I caved and started teaching them.”

  


“Wow, and for how long?”

  


“A week before I finished my time as a Med student. Then through the summer and whenever I could and had the energy to come.”

  


“Right, so why didn’t you drive your car?”   
  


“Right, and drive over a bridge that is always packed with people and could  _ totally _ support a car”

  


Claire rolled her eyes at Morgan’s sarcastic reply. “Whatever, Is it safe? I mean, they’re children and you’re practically a stranger. What do their parents think?”

  


“At first, they thought that their kids had an imaginary friend, then they realized that if that was true then they were somehow sharing their imaginary friend with others cause it was that whole group. Then they came with, to the Park, and saw me. We had a discussion, I had to show them my ID and stuff and basically interviewed me but eventually they gave me their consent and this became a weekly thing”

  


“After a whole day of what we do?”

  


“Well, St. Claire-- I’m not superhuman, I don’t always make it.”

  


“Stop calling me that”

  


Ignoring her, Morgan stood up from the bench they were seated on, walked over to Han who was currently about to get the arrow back for her redemption third shot, since she tripped on her actual third and shot it by mistake.

  


“Han, could I get that?” Morgan asked. Han took a moment but nodded, she gave the bow over to Morgan who then handed it to Claire.

  


“I think the kids could use a little ego boost. Give it a shot” She said, “Come on”

  


Claire scoffed at Morgan’s words-- it was just a bow and an arrow. How hard could it possibly be? So she picked up the bow and the arrow, she wasn’t used to how it worked and it was hilarious apparent to the kids watching. So, Morgan took a pity on the poor lady, she stood behind Claire, mimicking her stance, she grasped Claire’s hand and led it to the grip, placed an arm around Claire-- stilling her other hand from where she stood.

  


“You hold it like that, then you grab the arrow-- and, hey. Pay attention.” Morgan said when Claire seemed to doze off and stare at her other hand. Morgan moved the hand that was around Claire’s shoulder to nudge her head to look at the goal through the sight window.

  


“Now pull the arrow back” Morgan instructed, Claire attempted to pull the bowstring back with half-assed strength, and found that she had failed.

  


“Oh, this is actually-- why is this so tight, it’s impossible to pull” Claire said. Morgan laughed

  


“I told you, ego boost. Give it to me”

  


Claire handed her the bow, and the arrow.

  


“CC” Morgan called, “Come on, show St. Claire how it’s done” She joked

  


CC grabbed the bow and she pulled the bowstring back while keeping the arrow still like it was nothing and she fired. It went far, and it hit the line of the last outer circle on the target mark.

  


“An is better. We all know that but she’s only ever fired an arrow once. Other times, she just pulls the string back and pretends she’s shooting” CC said.

  


“Only once?”

  


“Only once. I told you, Browne, I gave Archery up at high school. It was-- and still is time to grow the hell up”

  


Claire was really ready to call Morgan out on her B.S but she seemed like this was a lie she really didn’t want to be called out on, so she didn’t. She could respect that, totally obvious lie, from Morgan

  


“Show me how it’s done, c’mon. Please, for me. The kids want to see it, I want to see it”

  


Claire took the bow and gave it to Morgan. Morgan sighed, she took the bow from Claire-- her fingers grazing over Claire’s. “Fine” She took a deep breath

  


Morgan readied her stance quickly, and she looked fierce as she pulled the bowstring back effortlessly that Claire blinked in surprise.

  


“Oh, wow” The green eyed surgeon resident whispered to herself

  


Morgan looked like a blonde Katniss Everdeen as she pulled it back farther, and she released the string. The Arrow flew straight and to the middle of the target that she had carved and drew onto the tree.

By pure habit- even though she had given up Archery years ago -she pulled another arrow and she focused harder than she did for her last arrow. She fired the arrow, straight into the other one-- it was mostly wood (because that was the only arrow she could be trusting these kids with) and the first one tore apart as the second arrow lodged itself straight into the middle of the first arrow.

  


There was silence as Morgan blinked, bringing herself back to reality.

  


The kids got over their shock and they clapped. They knew An was good, really good-- but they didn’t know that An was that good

  


Claire sorely underestimated what the kids meant when they said that Morgan was good. She was amazing with a bow, she clearly enjoyed it too, so if she liked it, if she was good at it.

  


Then why did she give it up?

  


Morgan cleared her throat. “It’s getting dark. We should get going.” She told Claire

  


Claire stared at her. A newfound respect for Morgan, and what she just saw definitely didn’t help the crush that she definitely didn’t have on Morgan.

  


“Okay. Could I come with-- on better terms tomorrow?”

  


Morgan stared at her, pulling the quiver over her and then the bow, so it would be strapped on and ready to be hidden for tomorrow.

  


“Do whatever you’d like…” She said. She walked ahead and Claire followed, because only Morgan knew the way back

  


* * *

  


CC and Zach stared at the two as they walked away. CC outstretched her hand towards Zach

  


“I knew An totally had a crush on a girl. Where’s my one dollar??”

  


“I can’t find it! Oh, here” Zach handed her the coin and she smiled.

  


“Do you want to start another bet?”

  


“I don’t think I have enough money but yeah” Zach mumbled

  


“I bet $2 that they’re gonna end up dating”

  


“I bet $2 that they already are. I'll even add my gummy bears and choco milk”

  


“Game on. I’d love to take your money” CC said, repeating the same words that she had heard An say before "-and gummy bears do sound good with chocolate milk" She said, walking back to the swings with Zach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen-- if you're reading this past midnight, you should probably sleep. But otherwise, leave a comment and Kudos if you wish!


	3. Morgan's strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just this cool Idea I have in my head :) Archery takes strength and Morgan seemed like she'd be like actually pretty strong even if she doesn't look like it if she was good at Archery and practiced for years. She may have given it up but that doesn't mean her strength or her work out habits just go away like that
> 
> ANYWAYS, This chapter, I tried my best to write Shaun right, sorry if it's not accurate. Claire is the usual worried bean she is and Morgan is just chilling there watching ('Doctor Mike: https://youtu.be/xrmOtfZllrU ')
> 
> I'm bad at summaries, alright? cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Claire hated it when this happened, or in better wording; hates it now, and it’s the first time it has ever happened and will hate it more if it ever happens again.

It wasn’t technically all her fault, she took quite a part in it but it was Shaun’s fault, not that she was passing blame-- she understood that Shaun didn’t mean to and if she was going to toss the blame around. It would be to the person who failed to secure- was it even actually secured?- the shelf

Yes, a shelf had fallen. It made quite a sound but not that loud because it fell on the desk near it and now Claire couldn’t push it upwards. Melendez, Park and many others were in surgery, and she doubted that many nurses would just waste their break for something like this.

She couldn’t lift it up herself.

Shaun and Claire were the only ones in the room-- oh, wait no. Morgan was here too. She walked in because she had time and wanted to watch videos on her phone then it fell and she didn’t seem to care much

Which Claire just couldn’t understand

“Ready, Shaun? Hold it-”

“It’s impossible”

“Huh?”   
  


“That shelf is too heavy for us to push up. It’s a medium sized bookshelf with many many books inside, at least about 5 pounds, I don’t know-- but what I do know is that... We can’t lift it. The… the bookshelf itself weighs about 50 kilograms...” He paused, as he usually did “...or 109 pounds”

Claire sighed, Yeah, she couldn’t lift that (and looking at Shaun, it was clear he couldn’t either)

“Well, what do we do then? Wait? Until Neil-- Dr. Melendez is finished with surgery?”

Claire didn’t see it but Morgan froze when Claire called Melendez by her first name, looked up, then resumed to scroll down youtube, searching for other interesting ‘Doctor Mike’ videos to waste her break on since she was done eating her sandwich and had the time to waste.

“...Yes…” Shaun nodded “Yes… I believe that is the smart choice”

“We can’t just stay here, Shaun. What if we get paged and we can’t get out fast enough?” Claire reasoned, dragging her fingers through her hair, still not noticing how Morgan looked up and stared at Claire then back at her phone

“Oh… yes, I believe that would be unfortunate. Someone might die”

“Exactly, so help me out. Let’s at least try”

“We cannot lift it. You do not have the strength to do it alone and I cannot help. A rough estimate of the books would… most likely be more than 9 extra pounds” He said.

“Well, we have to lift it”

“And It is impossible to lift that with only the two of us”

“Well, what about Morgan?” Claire said, gesturing to the blonde who was mindlessly focusing on her own business and muffling her laughter, then she looked up after hearing her name, pausing the video and pressing the back of her hand to stop herself from laughing.

“What about me?”

“I believe one other person won’t make that much of a difference. You are probably stronger than her, Claire, and if you cannot lift it. I doubt the three of us can” He shrugged

Morgan scoffed,  _ like hell she was _ , She thought. Though she made no actual verbal sound or refusal to right Shaun’s assumption.

The argument went on and Claire tried an awfully ridiculous idea to somehow use the desk it fell on. Morgan almost laughed at seeing Claire try to lift the desk so the desk would lift the shelf.

The weight ratio was uneven, but still. Morgan didn’t speak up

Eventually, Morgan had but only a few minutes on her break. Few minutes that she spent watching Claire crawl under the small space between the ground and the fallen bookshelf. She watched Claire turn herself around in small steps and try to push it upwards with the strength of her legs and with her back.

A dangerous thing to do, even with only a bookshelf. Morgan knew that Claire ought to know this, so she let out a breath of relief when Claire pushed herself out from under.

“That was a very stupid idea” Shaun said, still standing on the exact same spot as he was before.

“Well, ‘Stupid’ ideas are all I have right now” Claire said.

An Alarm rang throughout the room, a song playing and Morgan’s phone buzzing

**_‘I don't see you. You're not in every window I look through, and I don't miss you. You're not in every single thing I do. I don't think we're meant to be, and you are not the missing piece’_ ** It played before Morgan turned it off

_ Was that a love song? By James Arthur?  _ Claire wondered,  _ who knew that Morgan Reznick listened to songs like that. _

Morgan stood up, placed her phone in her pocket. “I have to go, now. My break is over”

“How? You gonna jump over the… 80 cm wide bookshelf? Or walk through it when all it’s hanging on is a simple desk that’s barely gonna keep it up long?” Claire sassed, giving her an unimpressed look to Morgan, placing her hands on her hip.

“No, Claire…” Morgan said, standing up, she stretched for a few good seconds then walked over to Claire. She rolled her sleeves up then grasped the side of the shelf “What I’m going to do… is…” She tightened her grip and let out an almost unperceivable grunt as she crouched a little but then managed to lift it up, then she quickly switched her hand to the top of the shelf that had fallen on the desk and lifted it upwards and back against the wall.

“Lift it and get out” She finished, then walked through the door, pulling her sleeves down.

“You could have just called a guard, y’know?” She said, as she walked away

Shaun was obviously shocked, the autistic genius surgeon watched after Morgan as she left and Claire couldn’t even tear her eyes away from the bookshelf with probably a hundred books in there (that may be an exaggeration).

Did Morgan just do that? The Morgan who couldn’t open a Pickles Jar???

~

The next day, Claire stared at Morgan a lot of the time and Morgan would groan, because she did not want this reaction. She was annoyed, yet also, proud of herself.

Then the next following days of the week, it was clear that Claire was definitely trying out her strength.

“Morgan, can you come here and lift this?” To which she would reply, “Sure... but there’s a guard right there… and so is Alex, why not ask him?”

“Morgan, can you hold this for me?” to which she would reply with “Give it to me”

“Morgan, she wants to be carried.” to which she would reply with a blank deadpan stare, but Claire seemed to get her way with a lot of things and so she carried a female patient all the way in a ‘bridal’ carry to her new wheelchair that was literally outside the door.

“Morgan-” Claire started, with that same look in her eye

“Stop. Just shut up.” Morgan said, cutting her off. “I’ll carry you… Your shoes aren’t made for this weather” She said, it was an excuse and both of them knew it. They knew it as Morgan placed her arm under the back of Claire’s knees and her other on the back of her neck, supporting her head and brushing her hair to the side.

“Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lookin for some Doctor Mike fans here, and it is important to me that it is known that
> 
> One, Morgan came in to talk to Claire a little. Maybe fail at flirting but then Shaun was in there too so she went for her phone
> 
> Two, I forgot what two was. I think it was something like, Morgan totally went out of her route to get to Claire when it was running. I don't know


	4. The Whole Year (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: FLIRTING, “Did you just flirt with me?” “Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing”
> 
> ~  
> Morgan realizes she likes Claire.
> 
> Her plan? Flirt with Claire until she gets a date.
> 
> Smart.
> 
> Except... It takes a whole year and she did NOT account for that
> 
> (Inserting a few 'OC'S', and Morgan might be OOC from the show)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: https://creweemmaeec11.tumblr.com/   
> https://poetrcy.tumblr.com/   
> https://creativepromptsforwriting.tumblr.com/   
> https://the-modern-typewriter.tumblr.com/   
> https://promptlywritingideas.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219990 : (““Shut it Quinn Lust.” She grumbled. Morgan squeaked in embarrassment. Ignoring the amused looks of Marley and Unique.
> 
> “Drag queen!” She retorted.
> 
> “Kitty cat!”
> 
> “St. Claire!”
> 
> “-oh you did not just go there.”
> 
> “Oh yes I did!”
> 
> “BITCH.”
> 
> “Manwhore!”
> 
> “Razor REZNICK!”
> 
> “Validated!”
> 
> “Bi-polar!”
> 
> “Bi-sexual!”
> 
> “-actually I’m a lesbian.”
> 
> “Well your Mine!”
> 
> “Mine!”
> 
> “Girlfriend!”
> 
> “Girlfriend-“ the two girl’s were cut off from their insult fight to smash their lips against each other, turning it into a hot make-out session in seconds.) for that scene
> 
> ( and the rest for all the flirting dialogues that I used cause I’m really not that creative or flirtatious or… really anything but sarcastic and sometimes I fail at that too)

Prompt: FLIRTING, “Did you just flirt with me?” “Have been for the past year but thanks for noticing”

* * *

ATTEMPT ONE: January 3, 2018

Browne stared at Reznick, who held a flask- That she  _ stole _ from a patient- A patient who shouldn’t have had it but did anyways. He was an alcoholic needing serious and most likely continuous treatment but he knew he would refuse and he would be a harm to himself and others, and it wouldn’t help to pin him down. Bottom line, he was a bad person when he was in withdrawal, and so- although very begrudgingly- they agreed to give him a small amount of alcohol to help him stay intoxicated enough not to have a withdrawal and Morgan had just stolen the one flask they were using to keep him under the influence of alcohol.

“Why do you have that?!” She said “He needs that, he’s difficult but he’s trying”

“Well, I’ll buy some sort of alcohol to refill it, but I’d like to know what he’s been drinking”

“It’s customary and… common sense, that doctors or residents or nurses or literally anybody still in work should not be getting drunk.  _ Especially _ with the alcohol of a patient, who needs it!” Claire scolded, swiping and lunging for the flask, and when Morgan took a step back, she slipped forwards and fell onto the blonde surgeon resident, who then quickly stepped back and held onto Claire’s shoulder to push her back so the brunette surgeon resident could gain her bearings back.

Claire cleared her throat. “You’re going to give it back” She said

Morgan stared at her, opening the flask. Solely for the purpose to tease Claire, she would never drink while working, she had worked her ass off too hard, brought down too many people and achieved and proved too many people wrong, to just risk her job for the sake of a  _ drink _ .

“Am I? That doesn’t sound like something I'd do. I might need some convincing” She flirted, staring straight at Claire’s eyes.

Claire scoffed, looking away. “You could lose your job!” She said, completely missing the hint.

Oh well… It was fine. It was only the start of the year. She figured Claire, in all her wiseness and intelligence, would notice at some time of the year. For now, she had a whole long year and many shifts with Claire to try again.

She had realized that she liked Claire when she was trying to sleep at night, but couldn’t, plagued by all these thoughts about Claire. So angry at her. Then she realized that, the things she was thinking about, how she was thinking about it. It wasn’t anger-- she liked Claire, she just hadn’t liked anybody like that in a while and she got mixed up with her emotions.

Anger wasn’t the emotion that brought up thoughts about how it was so annoying that she looked so good wearing a doctor's white coat, Anger wasn’t the emotion that made you think ‘She’s gonna be taken advantage of because she’s too damn kind’ and then make you want to protect somebody. That wasn’t anger.

* * *

(I’m basically just gonna add in a year’s worth of flirting-- basically, up until the start of December, ig. And I don’t wanna make this long nor do I have the energy too, so I’m just gonna add in small sequences of Morgan’s failed flirting)

ATTEMPT TWO: January, 11, 2018

“Morgan, just talk to me, to us. You’ve been ignoring everyone-” Claire said

“Not me” Park added in

“-And only talking to your bosses and when you have to in front of the patient” Claire continued, ignoring Alex

Morgan sighed, she looked up from her phone. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” She said, flirting and she knew Park knew because she had told him about it. She always told him about things like so, they had a sibling-like relationship. Alex wore a small smirk for his ‘little sister’, it took a whole day of Morgan staying silent to people for this to work-- but hopefully it would pay off.

It would be impossible not to with the- frustrated- heart eyes that Morgan was staring at Claire with.

“I know, I make you mad. Irritate you, but this is important. This is business” Claire said

Okay, so not impossible

Morgan stared at Claire. She made a ‘tch’ sound. “Fine, repeat what you said”

* * *

ATTEMPT THREE: January, 19, 2018

“Just shut up, Morgan” Claire said in a tired and non biting tone, but still getting her point across

She smiled at the perfect opportunity, “Make me” She dared

Alex choked on his coffee and Lea- who was walking by. ‘WALKING BY NOW’ Morgan mouthed to Lea- who stared at Morgan with a face of disbelief, so caught up that she tripped over her own feet as she continued walking.

Claire glared at her. “I wish I could” Morgan heard Claire mumble, and Morgan wore a small smile with a hopeful look in her eye-- had Claire finally noticed?   
  
“Then do it.” She added

“I’m not violent and we’re in a hospital” Claire said, walking away from them, showing that she did  _ not _ get the message

Morgan sighed. “Seriously?” She mumbled as she pressed her mug of coffee against her lips

* * *

ATTEMPT FOUR: January, 30, 2018

“Goddamnit, Morgan, Just help me out with this” Claire said, making an unintended sexual innuendo. Alex turned his head so fast, and Morgan knew it was because he heard it too and he knew that Morgan would take the chance

“What do you want me to do to you-- for you?” Morgan said, purposely saying the wrong words

“Just tug on the seatbelt while I…”

Morgan did as Claire asked, staring at Alex. Of course, she still didn’t get it.

* * *

ATTEMPT FIVE: 2/7/18

“I just don’t get it. Claire’s smart, she’s a surgeon, for god’s sake. She’s definitely emotionally intelligent. She’s not a virgin, even though I would  _ totally _ believe her if she said she was. She’s St. Claire”

“I really think you should stop calling her that, she doesn’t like the nickname” Park objected

“So I don’t get how she doesn’t get it” Morgan continued, ignoring him.

“Who doesn’t get what?” Claire asked, walking up to them

“You. You really love to get on my nerves, don’t you?” She said “it’s like you want me to just focus my everything onto you” Morgan said, adding in a quick flirty line, and if she was doing it right, then also the flirtiest look she could muster with her eyes

Alex pursed his lips in suspense, wondering if it was finally going to happen. Morgan was so obvious right now!

“I don’t try to make you mad. You just get pissed at everyone quickly-- and you piss off people quickly too” She said, walking away, when her name was called for her coffee

...Then again, Morgan had been obvious many times too. Alex mused

* * *

ATTEMPT SIX: 2/8/18

Morgan rubbed her forehead, it was such a stressful day. Thankfully, all she had to do was look up. Claire was there. Claire always somehow made things better-- or just made things look better

“Hey”

“...Uh, hey, where’s Park? Aren’t you two working on a patient together?” She asked

“Yeah, he just needed a break from-- something” Morgan said, pointing her thumb behind her as a gesture even though she didn’t really mean that Alex had taken an exit route behind her.

That  _ something  _ was Morgan complaining about how Claire could be so pretty… semi-indirectly, she still had her pride, of course

Claire hummed, nodding to herself with her lips pursed.

“Could you stop doing that?!” Morgan snapped

“Doing what?”

“Being so… you” She said, meaning that she was calling Claire cute… in terms of Morgan’s own language that Alex seemed to be annoyingly fluent in. It was clear her tone wasn’t anything negative. Her tone sounded like she was talking to someone she found endearing

“I haven’t even done anything! Just go find Park, and go to your patient” She said, taking her clipboard so that she could leave “Your patient’s family wants to ask you two some questions. I’m just passing on the message, but maybe I should have just gone to Alex.” She added, clearly frustrated

As Claire walked away, Nurse James (made up nurse), stared at her with a pitiful look, sliding the sheet that she had asked for, to her.

“That failed” she said

“Oh, shush!” Morgan answered, snatching the paper away and walking the opposite way that Claire had walked.

* * *

ATTEMPT SEVEN: 2/18/18

“This is getting painful to watch,” Said Alex, as he walked with Morgan who was reviewing the notes. Morgan looked up, already knowing what he was talking about “entertaining and laughable but painful”

Morgan gave him a deadpan ‘Seriously?’ look. “Whatever”

They made their way into the Staff Break Room (is it the staff break room? The place where they all hang around? Cause I never seem to see any nurse in there) where Claire was at.

“Been such a crazy day” Morgan said, going right into it and Alex walked to the couch. Wondering if he could get any popcorn-- literally, just any snack for this scene. He sat next to Shaun who was just minding his own business

“Yeah” Claire agreed

“After this you wanna…” Morgan prepared herself, she was really going to take a leap so early into the year, and if Claire really managed to get this one, then she would half die of embarrassment internally and half die of bliss internally. “...Move some furniture around?”

Alex ended up hysterically coughing. Morgan entered the room, and went straight to talking about sex.

“I’m actually a little busy, but I can help you move some furniture around tomorrow” Claire said, drinking from her water bottle (Stay hydrated, people. That’s why Claire is drinking water right now and not coffee-- cause I’ve been giving these surgeons too much coffee now and to tell you guys to STAY HYDRATED… god, im such a hypocrite lmao) and Morgan’s eyes widened, hope filling in.

Morgan stopped and she waited...

“I didn’t know you wanted to redecorate your house” Claire said

There it was.

Morgan licked her lips, and she didn’t want to redecorate but she had thrown herself into this. So she nodded, “Alright then”

Alex managed to calm himself but he was just  _ dying _ trying to contain his laughter. ‘Cause he knew that laughing now would be the absolute worst time to laugh.

* * *

ATTEMPT EIGHT: 2/21/18

“Stop picking on him, Morgan, he made a mistake. He’s human” Claire said, defending their patient who had gotten his arm in some semi-serious issues trying to steal something to impress a girl

As usual, Morgan was  _ not  _ picking on Nick the lovesick idiot, she was just speaking the cold hard truth-- and she probably would have done the same if she had a crush- and she did- because she had done the same thing before too… just… without the broken arm

She smirked, flipping through the notes to make sure everything was right and corresponding with and so on, going over his answers to her questions as she did. “You always were the jealous type” She flirted.

Nick looked to her then looked to Claire, since he was most definitely eavesdropping and could not help it-- he just didn’t have to make it so obvious, and Claire raised an eyebrow at Morgan.

“No, I wasn’t and I’m still not”

Still not getting the clue. Whatever, she had the remaining days of this month and 10 more months.

“Are you guys dating? Cause that would be super cool-- I always wanted to befriend people… females that other people wouldn’t think I was dating!” He said, sporting a boyish grin.

“No,” Claire said, “No, we’re not dating”

Morgan was offended, but it was fine because Claire didn’t seem to say ‘No’ with an exclamation mark or a period. Just denying it, she didn’t seem to be  _ that _ against it. Which helped, because Morgan was damn well sure she had screwed up her relationship with Claire x100 already.

She had a small pause that she hoped Claire would notice- Spoiler: She didn’t- before she said no as well.

“But I’ll be your friend. I may be bisexual but those… other people, they don’t need to know that. For now, just focus on healing then we’ll see and  _ never _ try to steal something for a girl again… Unless you’re sure it’ll leave everyone unharmed” She said. Nick nodded with that same boyish grin

She saw Claire staring at her before the brunette looked down quickly

* * *

ATTEMPT NINE: 2/28/18

“Stop staring at me to distract me,” Claire said.

“I’m not staring at you to distract you”

Claire scoffed, turning the page on the book she was reading. It was Medical, she knew that for sure, but she didn’t know what it was about. “Sure you’re not” She said in a haughty know-it-all tone

And Morgan picks up her phone, and walks to the door with Park. “Do I sound that infuriating when I sound like that?”   
  


“Somehow, no” Park answered as the doors closed

* * *

ATTEMPT TEN: March, 6, 2018

“You should be careful of the enemies that you make, St. Claire” She teased, stirring her cup of green tea

“I could take you” Claire said, and Reznick raised a brow at her in that way that she seemed to have mastered doing, her and her only. It was an iconic look by now, to be honest.

“Oh, yeah?” Morgan replied, she wasn’t at all referring to herself at the start but she would play along “How  _ exactly _ would you take me then?” She said, lowering her tone, not in a ‘trying to be silent’ way, but more in a ‘seductively low’ type of low. A smirk on her face as she drank a sip of her tea

Lim raised a brow at them, and Alex-- oh that bastard actually brought his own popcorn and dared to SHARE it with Lim. She glared at him for a quick second before looking back at Clarke

“I would…”

Both Lim, Alex and Morgan wondered if Claire was going to flirt back

Melendez was off… somewhere, most likely his office or something and Shaun was… wait where was Shaun? Should they be worried for him-- later?

“...shut you up-” Claire continued and Morgan gulped, separating the tea cup from her lips “-And maybe get it through your head that you don’t always have to be so rude” Claire finished and Morgan berated herself internally for hoping Claire would get it this time.

It was fine, though! Morgan still had plenty of time to get Claire to realize, and it was clear that Claire was getting closer to it.

* * *

ATTEMPT ELEVEN AND TWELVE: March, 14, 2018

This attempt was at an event. Claire was wearing a burgundy evening gown that had Morgan barely able to focus on sucking up to people of higher status whenever she walked by. It was definitely hindering her ability to converse right.

And so, with Park’s convincing- or in other terms continuous suggestions until Morgan caved- she was going to take the chance and flirt again. Maybe, this one would catch on, because maybe it was Claire’s… professionalism? That stopped her from noticing Morgan’s flirty remarks

It was a large and unlikely leap but then again, she had been taking leaps this sort ever since the start of the year. She still remembered exactly which days she had tried to flirt and ended up failing. She was organized, she marked it down on her phone in her notes, and exactly what she said and what Claire said with occasional actual reminders to pummel Alex for his reactions.

“You look good in that dress,” sad Morgan, downplaying it with her tone and the casual way she then stood next to Claire and took a sip of her champagne

“Really? You don’t think it makes me look fat?” Claire asked

Morgan stared at her, an opening to flirt, and tell the truth as she usually did. “Browne, you’d look good in everything” She said, stopping herself from making this a sexual flirt by adding ‘including nothing’ because- as she had to remind herself multiple times- this was an Important Event with Important People and her Gayness would not be the one thing that would stop her from succeeding in at least getting something out of this party

“Aw,” Claire cooed, wearing a smug smile “Thanks, I don’t know why you’re being so nice to me, but it’s nice to receive a compliment from  _ the _ Morgan Reznick”

Another opportunity to flirt, and Morgan sure as hell was seizing the chance like she always would.

“How could you be so smug and charming at the same time?” she said.

_ Notice the ‘Charming’, Notice the ‘Charming’,  _ Morgan thought to herself, just about to cross her fingers.

“I get to be smug. You just compli-”

“Of course, you didn't,” Morgan said, accidentally, out loud.

“Didn’t what?” Claire asked, then she asked again when Morgan shook her head with this small type of condescending (To be clear; it was not condescending, it was Morgan smiling at how Claire was so cute even when she was frustrating Morgan) smile and didn’t answer her.

“Morgan. Didn’t what?!” She asked, raising her voice but also trying to keep it controlled so she didn’t draw attention

* * *

ATTEMPT THIRTEEN: March 19, 2018

“Heard you’ve been flirting with Claire for three months” Lim said, as her greeting and Morgan looked up from her phone, registered her words then glared at Alex who moved his chair to the side- Since they were seated at the cafeteria -to create a large enough distance so that Morgan couldn’t touch him from where she was right now.

She sighed, “yeah”

“Well, I’m not gonna stop you. I’ve seen your heart eyes even when you were still ‘hating’ her” Lim said, using air quotations for ‘Hating’

“I never hated anyone. I just wasn’t planning on getting along with her and being all chummy and friendly. I wanted to just… succeed”

“Well, crazy how things change, huh” Lim teased. Taking a seat

Morgan looked up with a deadpan look. Then she walked ahead, “I have things to attend to, if you don’t mind.” She barked out, though in a less sharp way since she was talking to Lim (and Alex)-- she said it in a more defensive way as she stood up to throw the waste on her tray to the trash bin.

Claire walked to her. “Oh, hey! There you are!”

“Don’t need to look no further” Morgan replied to her, and Alex, who was about to walk in the same direction as Morgan, stopped-- and watched. With Lim. Also, did she just quote ‘Chasing Pavements’? She should really take that out of loop when she listens to it

“What did you mean at the party? What didn’t I do?” She asked, she would have asked this earlier but if she was seeing things right, then Morgan had been avoiding her.

She would leave the break room whenever Claire was entering, she was leaving. She went and stuck with working with Shaun or Park, if she could help it-- and she could, apparently.

“I’m not telling, Dr. Browne, you should really just drop it” She said, then turned around, and walked towards her table then Claire grasped her arm

“That’s not fair”

“Oh, when have I ever been fair to you?” She teased, adding in a mischievous tone and a small smirk

“True,” Claire said, dropping her arm.

Morgan lost her composure for a second because how does she still not-- oh, that looks tasty. Morgan grabbed the grape from Claire’s tray and popped it into her mouth. flirting with her actions for once because maybe that’s what Claire picked up on faster…? Also she should get the fruit salad more

“Well, I have patients to attend to now” She said, 

Claire grumbled at her instead and the blonde sighed, as she glanced at Claire’s reaction, then took her phone and left her tray where it should be then off to work.

Lim laughed as Claire walked the opposite way.

“Every attempt has gone almost exactly like this” Alex said to her, then took his own tray to dump the trash.

~

ATTEMPT FOURTEEN: March 27, 2018

They were outside, and it was windy, and cold, and Morgan was pretty sure that a 50 dollar bill flew past her face.

She looked to the side as she was walking towards her car and she noticed Claire.

Alright, Attempt 14 is a go. She walked to the brunette.

_ Bold. Be bold, Morgan. You got this, _ She thought to herself, giving herself an internal pep talk

“It’s pretty cold out, you wanna hold my hand so we don’t freeze?” OH GOD NO. Alex had sent her that quote and she just  _ blanked _ and she didn’t mean to quote him. That was so bold and so blatant

But maybe it’s what Claire needed…?

“No, I’m actually not that cold. You can have my gloves if you want”

Morgan shook her head. “Never mind, I just remembered I’m not that cold either”   
  
“Oh… okay…?” Claire said as Morgan left.

Morgan grumbled, shutting the door of her car with more strength than necessary and she kept grumbling about Claire’s obliviousness as she grabbed her phone and typed in Alex’s quote. The date and her reply

* * *

ATTEMPT FIFTEEN: March 31, 2018

“You could help, y’know” Said Claire as she tried to lift the boxes.

“Yeah, but then I wouldn’t have such a pretty view” Morgan said, cause she found it adorable how Claire’s expression changed whenever there was one particularly lighter than she thought it would be and she would brighten up, or that look of determination when there was a heavy box.

She forgot what was in these boxes already, it didn’t matter anyways. They were just sorting it to give the blue box to Melendez. Said Blue Box was all the way over on the corner and they had to move everything else.

Claire had her pile of boxes and Morgan had hers. Morgan finished quickly.

Claire rolled her eyes, not realizing she had just been complimented- and as usual, flirted with- and she continued trying to lift the container clearly far too heavy for her.

Morgan sighed, she walked in front of Claire through what little space was possible without stepping on the box of whatever, and she gripped under, moving Claire’s hands so that she was holding the box and Claire’s hands were just on hers and she lifted the heavy container, moving it to the side.

(Surgeons probably don’t do this but… well I’m not aiming for accuracy, I’m aiming for gayness so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

When they were done, the first thing Morgan did was note down the failed attempt on her phone

* * *

ATTEMPT SIXTEEN: 4/6/18

As of right now, Morgan and Claire had a patient together. Brain tumor, stopping her from lying (Will most likely be very inaccurate… just wanted it to be there, not sure if it’s even possible).

Her tumor was pressing on her prefrontal cortex, which disabled her ability to lie… or really just hide any opinion, deceive. She was fully honest, like Shaun-- but more forward.

And the best thing about that, was that Morgan found something similar in the girl… Brooke, that was her name. (The name of my bsf who so bravely volunteered for it to be used as a ‘cameo’, not gonna tell her it’s more than just a cameo and she eventually plays as Morgan’s friend-- or close friend)

“I like Shaun, he’s honest. Like me” Brooke said

“Hey, I’m honest too” Morgan said, defending herself as she was taking a few easy tests just to make sure Brooke was healthy because she was a sickly person. It was… the first, no, third thing she said upon arriving. The first was

“I’m Brooke, you look like a Sofie'' to Morgan based on her looks, apparently. Did she really look like a Sofie?

Second was “Dr. Murphy, you look like you’re gay. Are you gay?”

Then the third was “I’m a very sickly person. I don’t want tests but you’re going to give them to me so at least have someone who causes the most drama talk to me” And everybody- almost everybody, Dr. Andrews and Dr. Melendez didn’t look at her- turned to her.

So here she was, talking to Brooke as she made sure that Brooke was healthy, just to make sure that the Surgery wouldn’t be hindered and just to know… because knowledge was a very important thing.

“I mean, do you really? You’re harsh and sure you tell the honest truth, but you also put on a fake face and say things you don’t mean. That’s lying, doctor-- surgeon? Do I call you doctor or surgeon? I’m gonna stick with doctor” ranted Brooke, tilting her head to the side.

Brooke rambled, she talked a lot, but Morgan didn’t mind. She liked it, actually, Brooke was interesting and hilarious-- and it helped that she occasionally roasted any other doctor or nurse that entered

One example: Nurse James entered in order to give her the phone that she had dropped when she was carried into the hospital when she suddenly fainted- fatigue- and people panicked, because she hit her head and there was blood.

Once Nurse (Isla) James walked in. Brooke stared at her then said “Hey, you look like that slut who slept with my best friend” and Morgan, who was taken aback, failed to keep a straight face

Claire entered and Morgan turned her head to look at the brunette, wearing a small smile.

“Hey, you look tired. You should sit here and do this instead, I’ll take that” Morgan said, taking her clipboard gently from Claire.

Claire didn’t refuse because she  _ was _ tired. It had struck her at night that she had forgotten to sleep.

Then she looked at Morgan skeptically, “Why…?” She asked, as they switched and Morgan did the more energy requiring work while she just performed the easy tests, making sure Brooke didn’t have a fever or any other simple thing. It was easy, and just right because it let Claire calm down, wake herself a little. “Aren’t I like-- your enemy or something?”

Morgan smiled at her-- then changed it to a smirk. “Well… people say you should know your enemies, and my goal is to learn...” She walked behind Claire, grazing a finger on the exposed skin, from her shoulder to her nape then she moved over to the machines and a little away from Claire “...Everything, about you”

Crossed her fingers, hope this works.

Morgan could blush right now with how direct she was, she may be tough but when it came to people she liked liked, she was less bold.. Maybe even shy, if she dared to go there

Claire scoffed. “You’re being creepy”

Morgan was damn well about to break the clipboard in her hand right now.

She gritted her teeth in irritation at her failure again, then relaxed. “I don’t think of you as an enemy, by the way, just… competition” She said, softly, since she knew Claire could hear her just fine from where she was right now.

Claire wore her usual small amused smile and checked Brooke’s temperature.

“You letting me do this was nice but I have to go and talk to Shaun.” She said, taking her clipboard from Morgan then leaving the room.

“So…” Brooke started, staring from Claire to her. Morgan raised a brow, taking the cap off the pen and placing it on the bottom to write on her own clipboard “...What’s up with you and Claire?”

“There’s nothing going on between her and I” She said

Brooke made a face “Ehh, are you sure? Cause your sexual tension plus your off the charts chemistry and those heart eyes scream something else”

Morgan chuckled. “There is  _ nothing _ going on between me and her,”

“You know, for people who apparently are rivals, you seem awfully up close and personal. I thought rivals hated each other”

“I don’t hate her, I hate losing to her, to anybody. Plus, everyone knows closeness is used to establish physical dominance.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure. And what do the longing looks establish?”

Morgan froze for a second. Then ignored her. “You’re fine, completely healthy. Except for that wound on your head and lack of sleep-- and the tumor. Now, stop staring at me like that.”

“Oh, but why? I have a hot- definitely gay- doctor. Why can’t I stare?” Brooke said, she was so used to not being able to have a thought to herself and so she was fine being blatant like this. She actually liked it, so she would keep being honest even if it would offend some people in the future. People make enemies in life even if they’re nice or mean or liars, so she could make her own enemies by being as honest as she wanted to be and she would be fine with that. There were too many liars in this era alone, and she didn’t like that.

“Because, it says here, you have a boyfriend, and also he’s standing right by the door” Morgan said, without looking up. She saw him when Claire was walking off, she saw this guy walking towards this room.

“Well, Cookie (I couldn’t think up a nickname so I used the nickname that I call Brookie by) is right. She has a totally hot gay doctor, she’s allowed to stare”

Morgan rolled her eyes.

* * *

ATTEMPT SEVENTEEN: 4/9/18

At her 17th attempt, Claire was sick. Down with a fever, she didn’t go to work because she felt weak and just to be safe.

Morgan decided to drive to her house with a tub of soup, but then it somehow ended up with Morgan taking care of Claire after she walked in and didn’t let Claire stop her

She was a good cook, so when Claire said that she wasn’t a big fan of the type of soup that Morgan brought. Morgan asked if she could use the kitchen and then cooked up a different type of soup.

“You have to get better, alright?” Morgan said, feeding Claire a spoonful of soup, because it just happened like that. “It’s not the same when I can’t pick on you” she said

Claire coughed into her hand. “That nearly sounds like concern” Claire teased.

“It’s the medication. It’s making you delusional” Morgan said, taking back her flirtatious words on instinct when she panicked and froze up because she expected Claire to reply something like ‘So I’m just there for your entertainment?’ or something, that wasn’t THAT.

* * *

ATTEMPT EIGHTEEN: 4/16/18

(This is long but I’m turning it into two parts. One is January to June. 6 months and the rest is just the rest of the year)

The 18th attempt was at another party. Masquerade. Morgan didn’t really care why, just who was in there.

It had been a long time since Alex (or Lim) had seen her flirt, but they were all caught up, because Morgan once left her phone with Alex with the notes opened and he read and told Lim. He knew it was fine because both agreed that as curious people, if they had something of the other (like Morgan’s phone) and something was accessible and easy to read (like the unlocked note of her failed attempts on her phone) then the other could read it, but not mess with it.

In the corner of her eye, she was pretty sure she saw Lim nudging Alex with her shoulder and telling him to turn around at Morgan’s direction.

Morgan, who was now approaching Claire.

“Your mask looks… nice. The gold compliments you” She said, the pause being she wasn’t really sure whether to go overboard and call it ‘beautiful’ or go with nice and she went with Nice.

“Are you making fun of me?” Claire said, offended

Morgan blinked. She took out her phone from the pocket inside her dress, she drank a sip of her mimosa. “Yup” She lied, then walked away, hearing Claire scoff

She looked to the side and saw Lim and Alex staring at her as she groaned, crouching by the drinks and hiding her face in her hands because she knew that Claire couldn’t see her.

* * *

ATTEMPT NINETEEN: 4/23/18

“If I’m counting right. You’re almost at 20 tries, aren’t you?” Brooke said, at lunch. Yes, they were having lunch together and it was fine-- because her boyfriend, Asa, was there. Brooke stretched her hand to take a slice of strawberry that she had in her fruit salad, and Morgan slapped her hand away.

“Oh, riiight, I forgot. Only Claire can do that”

“Yeah, cause Claire actually keeps her hands clean. For all I know, You and Asa were probably fucking before I made it in here-- Wrong leg, Asa. Your girlfriend is at your right, not your left” She said, glaring at him.

He quickly coiled his hand back in fear and Brooke laughed.

“Ooh, look, Claire’s here” She teased and Morgan turned her head behind her, to where Brooke was looking and it was just Park.

“Bitch” Morgan exclaimed.

“Suck up”

“Slut”

“Hypocrite”

“Whore”

Asa stared at the two, unable to say a thing because Brooke and Morgan turning their attention on him right now was not gonna be… good, for him at all

“Bitch”

“Hey, I already said that”

“Fine, Claire Lust”

“Liar”

“Moron”

“Gay failure”

“Judgmental” Morgan spat

“...Female… Dog...” Brooke stammered out, staring at Morgan

“RoRo, (made up the nickname with the help of my bsf, C)” Morgan started “, that’s the same thing as what I said.”

“Well, It’s not my fault you never run out of insults for me and you’re a fast thinker. I take about 10 seconds for a simple addition problem” She joked

“Hence the ‘Moron’,”

“Says the Rude one”

“Oh, you wanna go again? Fine. Clingy”

“Robot”

“Moody-- Claire’s behind you”

“Oh, please, Assho- Heyyyy, Claire”

Claire nodded and Brooke sat back down.

“Uh… did I interrupt something or..?”

“No, you’re-- you’re fine”

“Alriiight, well for our patient. We were trying this-”

“-Wow, I never thought you'd be stupid enough to try that"

Claire stared at her “Well, you agreed with me, so that makes you stupid too"

Oh, is that what she agreed to this morning? It sounded smart enough when Claire said it but now that she was seeing it, that was a stupid thing to do. It would work but it wouldn’t lessen any pain and might even worsen it. This is why she should have had her cup of coffee before dealing with Claire, she was in partially sleepy mode and that was not good for when she was with her crush-- and the fact that they were both surgeon residents didn’t help.

Claire was glaring straight up at her. “I know”   
  


“Well, do you know that if you keep looking at me like that with your pretty eyes, people might think that that look is something completely different” She flirted

Claire rolled her eyes. “Just help me brainstorm for this”

And Ignored once more. Was Claire doing this on purpose? Cause Morgan swore that the woman she fell for was intelligent both emotionally and academically, emphasis on ‘Emotionally’.

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY: 4/25/18

“You’re smarter than you look.” Morgan says to Claire after they just saved a patient with one of her usual brilliant ideas

“Is that a compliment for my intelligence or an insult for my looks?”

OH, COME ON!! Sure, Morgan was mean to her at the start but she wasn’t that mean for Claire to be so defensive. Right…?

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-ONE: May, 1, 2018

“You must be the reason for global warming-”   
  


“I don’t even litter or drive that much!”

...Cause you’re hot-- CLAIRE DIDN’T EVEN LET HER FINISH

She heard Alex and Brooke- who bonded over Morgan’s failures and became friends- chuckle while Asa tried to keep a straight face, and failing horribly

“Actually, it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere.” Shaun spoke up

Lim laughed as she sorted her files

“Yes. Thank you, Shaun” Morgan said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

“You are welcome” Shaun says

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-TWO: May 14, 2018

This attempt wasn’t verbal (I ran out of prompts) and so she decided, that maybe, just maybe, flirting with her actions would be more recognizable

Claire was walking with Morgan and she looked at her.

“Hey, I’m sure he’s fine. You’re a great surgeon” She said, then patted Claire’s head and walked a few steps ahead when she saw Claire glare

Alright, maybe patting her wasn’t such a good idea just because she was short--

Morgan panicked with her own thoughts and walked ahead, leaving Claire where she was. Taking off her mask.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! That was such a dumb move, Reznick,  _ Morgan said, scolding herself

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-THREE: May, 28, 2018

“Oh, you’re going down, Reznick” Claire said.

Clearly pissed that Morgan was giving her credit for accomplishments she didn’t do and not being told why except from experience with Jared, because she was doing the same thing with him in order to prove a point that had him choosing to leave

“On you?” Morgan replied, flirting as she grabbed her muffin.

Her Audience (Brooke, Asa, Alex, and Lim) all coughed upon hearing her. It was 10 AM for god’s sake.

Brooke spat out her drink on Asa’s lap.

Alex choked on his drink.

Lim coughed, fortunately, after she finished her drink.

“Now’s not the time for sexual jokes, Morgan. Finish your muffin and come to the Staff Break Room” Claire barked out.

Morgan nodded casually, raising her muffin, she finished a bite and gulped it down. “I’ll be sure to follow after you. I’ll even lock the door for us” She said, making yet another sexual joke that went past Claire’s head this time. It just confused Claire

Brooke and Alex laughed hard after Claire left.

Lim chuckled and left the table.

Asa laughed along with his girlfriend

Then Morgan heard another laughter from somebody behind her; Lea

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-FOUR: May, 31, 2018

Morgan looked past Brooke’s shoulder. “Is that a group chat about Claire and me?” She asked and Brooke jumped, dropping her phone which fell onto Asa’s face since he was laying on her lap.

“God, give a girl more notice, Morgan! You scared the living hell out of me”

“Is it?” She asked, picking up her phone from Asa’s face

Brooke rubbed Asa’s forehead and pressed kisses around it then his lips. THen Brooke snatched her phone back from Morgan.

“It is, Asa made it. Lea, Alex, Audrey-” It still kinda sounded weird to hear someone refer to Dr. Lim as ‘Audrey’, “-Me, Asa. Y’know, the people who support you” She said. “We normally just send pictures of you staring at Claire with heart eyes or if one of us hears you flirting with Claire and the others aren’t there. The person who saw you flirt tells everything to the others. You’re not the only one who keeps track anymore, M”

Morgan rolled her eyes. “I gotta go, I’ll meet up with you at lunch” She said then walked away and a few minutes after making her way into the building. She saw Claire

“Damn, Claire! Did you fall out of heaven? Cause you look like hell!’ She said

_ Oh, wait no-- damn it. I messed it up, _ Morgan thought

“Looong day” Claire replies then walks past her

That was still an attempt. It just wasn’t Claire’s fault it failed this time

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-FIVE: 6/7/18

“Hey, Claire. I heard you like music. I like music too. Music is cool, like super cool-”

_ Wait, what the hell was I trying to say?  _ Morgan wondered.

“Just take this” She finished, giving her the tickets that she had bought for that singer that Claire liked- Morgan totally forgot who she brought a ticket to- and walking away from where Claire was.

Halfway through the day, at the end of her shift, she placed her hand in her pocket to look at the ticket now that she had time to, and she realized it was gone.

  
She tried to think back to how she could have lost it then it came to her.

She gave Claire  _ both _ of the tickets.

She called Brooke.

_ “Hey, what’s up? _

“Get a tub of ice cream ready, I’m driving over”

_ “Got it” _

Morgan hung up and drove over to Brooke’s place to cry 

And she did. She cried about how everything was so stupid. How she was so stupid and how it was unfair that Claire was so pretty.

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-SIX: 6/14/18

“Claire. What’s better. My face or cookies?” She asked

“Oh… uhm… I uh, I don’t actually know what to say to that” Claire replied

“Right… Anyways, I forgot something in the locker room. Give me a second. I’m just gonna get it and return”

“Uh… okay” Claire said, unsure why Morgan was acting so weird

Morgan made her way to the girls locker room and she screamed in frustration of how stupid a question that was, then she noted it down.

Wow. She had made it all the way to June, flirting with Claire and failing-- and it was only 26 attempts

~

ATTEMPT TWENTY-SEVEN: 6/19/18

“Do you want to go out?” Morgan asked boldly one morning. Surprising everybody in the room, even Shaun and especially her audience and Melendez

“What…?” Claire said, unsure if she heard that right

Morgan backtracked “Y’know, out. To outer space and stuff” Morgan covered

“Oh… yeah, no. Had enough issues down here. Wasn’t that type of kid” Claire replied

“Hm” Morgan said, then saw both Lim and Alex typing at their phones-- more Alex but Lim looked at her phone occasionally and repeatedly received notification sounds

That damn group chat

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-EIGHT: 6/23/18

“Fuck” Claire cursed, when she dropped her clipboard on her foot

“-Me” Morgan added slyly once she heard Claire

Claire didn’t hear her but the patient definitely did based on the way she randomly burst out in laughter, confusing Claire-- especially because Morgan was wearing a smile as she pushed the bed away from the room “Shh” She told the teenage girl, pressing a finger to her lips.

The real attempt came that night when they were both at the locker and Claire was yet again initiating a talk and Morgan didn’t dislike locker talks as much anymore, so she listened.

“I’m so glad that I can finally change, I was running around so much that I got so hot and sweaty” Claire said, open and honest and forgetting Morgan was there since Morgan was so quiet and was out of her field of sight.

Morgan raised a brow from where she stood which was away from Claire’s line of sight. Since she didn’t particularly feel like stripping in front of the person she liked, she never did, but that’s why she was always the last or the first to change so that she would be near done changing when someone else came in or still fully clothed if someone else came in. Now, Claire was in the room at the same time as her, so all she could do was ‘hide’ but not hide.

“God, why can’t things be a little colder in here” Claire complained. “I’m so sweaty”

  
  


“If you complain that it’s hot one more time,” Morgan interrupted, she walked out of ‘hiding’, Claire visibly jumped at the surprise appearance. “I’m going to give you a real reason to sweat” She said, taking off her top, the button up sliding off smoothly and exposing skin.

“Oh! Morgan, I-- I didn’t know you were here” Claire said, “Why didn’t you say anything”   
  
Morgan took a few seconds to reply. STILL?! If this was anyone else, Morgan swore she would be on a date right now. “...I didn’t want to talk while I was changing,” She said.

* * *

ATTEMPT TWENTY-NINE: 6/25/18

“I’m not kidding! She’s driving me crazy!” Morgan complained, sticking the fork into her salad, angrily. Like she was thinking of stabbing someone-- and in immediate reaction, Brooke moved her chair back.

“What was your last quote?” Asa asked, ever the patient and calm guy. He pulled Brooke’s chair back, earning a whine from her.

“She was complaining about how sweaty and hot she was and so I…” She grabbed her phone “told her, quote unquote, ‘If you complain it’s hot one more time. I’m going to give you a real reason to sweat’ and then took off my shirt-- but she was too surprised by me suddenly appearing that she didn’t even acknowledge what I said!”

Asa nodded, gritting his teeth, biting his cheek.  _ Anything. Just don’t laugh _ , he told himself,  _ She’ll kill you if you laugh. Do. Not. Laugh. _

“That’s-” He focused on Brooke’s sky blue eyes to stop himself from laughing as he continued “-unfortunate”

Brooke did nothing to hide her laughter and Morgan kicked her leg under the table for doing so.

Brooke attempted to say ‘ouch’ but couldn’t get a word in through her laughter. Except for ‘Can’t breathe’ and Morgan huffed.

“It’s really not that funny”

“It is,” Park said, sitting at the table.

“I texted him,” Asa said.

“I swear, I will destroy that group chat.” Morgan swore, but she actually wouldn’t, because if she was being honest. The three-- four, Lim included, found her staring at Claire with heart eyes a lot.

“What have I missed?” Park asked, inching his chair closer to the table.

“Morgan kicked my knee, Alex, scold her for me” Brooke whined.

Morgan raised a brow at Brooke. “You’re not helping my crazy”

“Hey-- y’know what you should try?” Asa asked, picking up his phone which was with the picture of the words ‘MENU’ in bold.

Morgan watched just for the sake of hearing him out. Asa turned to Brooke

“You wanna know what’s on the menu?” He asked

“No but I’m saying yes” Brooke answered, as honest as always.

“Me- n - u” He said. Brooke laughed

“Yeah, you should use that line for cc….crush” Brooke said, almost saying Claire but then she saw the actual Claire approaching behind Morgan

“Crush who?” a voice asked. The voice of somebody who she very well knew.

“St. Claire’s here” She said, in an instinctual sarcastic tone that she berated herself for as she ate her salad but Claire just scoffed and sat next to Park.

“Crush who?” Claire repeated.

“Nothing. Morgan just has a crush”

Morgan glared at her.

“Oh! I didn’t know that. Do I know him?”

“Her.” Asa corrected, giving Brooke his last strawberry because that was her favourite.

“Oh, I didn’t know you were…”

Morgan’s eyes went wide, and she stared at Claire with disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Yeah…” Claire said.

“Oh…” Morgan cleared her throat. “Well, whatever, I don’t really care if people know”   
  


“Aaaanyways, Morgan doesn’t know how to ask her out” Brooke said

“I do!”

“Then why haven’t you done so yet?”

“...”

Claire stared at Morgan and Brooke. “Oh! Why don’t you just practice on me? Try asking me out” She said.

Everybody at the table stared at her like she just gained a third eye, and Claire didn’t know why.

  
  


“Uh… okay” Morgan agreed, reluctantly. “Do you want to go on a date with me?” She asked

“That’s good. You’re good at that. Now ask  _ her _ , “ Claire said.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me?” Morgan repeated

“No, Ask your crush” Claire said dismissively, not getting the point.

Morgan stared at her like she had been doing often and then she grabbed her tray. “I’m done eating” She said, as she left.

Claire was confused as to why everybody burst out into laughter when Morgan left.

* * *

ATTEMPT THIRTY: 6/30/18

(Last attempt of part 1)

“Hey. You know you can call me whenever you want to, right? Even if you don’t have a reason to” Morgan said, outright flirting sweetly

“Thanks, Morgan. You’re actually a great friend”

Aaaand she just got friendzoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos, if you choose to. Have a great day/night and if you're awake past midnight. You should probably get some sleep now


End file.
